The Next Sohma The next curse
by DoesNotCompute
Summary: Not all stories end happily. Not all fairy tales have good endings.
1. chapter 1

**Hi there! I would just like to state that this story is before the time where Kyo turned into his other form**.

 **3rd P.O.V**

Tohru was about to pass out. "Go get some sleep miss Honda." Yuki said. Tohru Honda was tasked with keeping the bigest secret of the Sohma family. They could turn into the animals of the chinese zodiac. "I-I'm not tired!" She protested before letting out a big yawn. Shigure raised his eyebrows. "Sure. Now gake be awake in bed." He said. Tohru mummbled something then went off to her room. Tohru woke up to a loud crash inside the house. "Damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. Tohru walked into the kitchen. "Calm down." Shigure told the two but Kyo was persistant. Tohru looked over at the whole in the wall they Kyo made. On the other side looking right back at her was a black fox with a patch of white fur on it's forehead. "Hey there." Tohru said walking out of the houd confusing the boys. The fox darted off but not before looking at the Sohma's. "Did that thing just look at us?" Kyo said confused. He was then hit in the head by Yuki. "It's an animal. So what if it looks our way?" He asked Kyo. "Guys,Guys." Shigure said once again trying to lighten the mood. Tohru giggled. "You two fight like an old married couple." She said laughing again. Kyo and Yuki humphed and looked away from each other. "You do." Shigure said joining in on the laughter. "Still.That fox was acting a little weird." Kyo said calming down. "Do you think it could be..." He said as his voice drifted off. "It can't be her. She was killed...Wasn't she?" Shagure asked Yuki who nodded.

 **Flashback**

A girl was beaten and bruised. Everymember of the Shoma household was present on a cliff. "This is what happens when you dissobey the rules of being in the Sohma house hold. From now on the sister of the twin foxes zodiac will be killed along with the memory of the twin fox zodiac's existance from every single person's memory. You are nothing. You have nothing. Good bye. Sister." a man named Akito said. Akito had two younger siblings a brother and sister named the 'twin foxes' for their zodiac animal. Akito picked up the bloody girl and threw her off the edge of the cliff.

 **End Of Flashback**

 **???'s P.O.V**

I was walking in the city. I could smell them. "They're here." My brother told me. I nodded. I walked up to the closest male next to me and hugged him. I turned into a fox and ran. Soon enough me and my brother came to a house in the woods. "There." I said in front of the door. I heard yelling inside and I giggled. "Oh. Get back, Yang." I said as he nodded then went back into the woods to hide his presence. "Damn rat!" I heard Kyo yell from inside as he was flown out the house, creating a big whole in the wall. I then saw a girl in the house. she isn't from the Sohma house." Yang whispered to me. I growled slightly. "I wonder what he thinks of this." I whispered back. The girl then stepped out of the house. "Hey there." She said. I panicked and ran back into the forest. "She noticed me." I told Yang. "Here Yin." He said as I turned back into human and he handed my clothes. I looked at the sky. My sleek black hair fell onto my back from my shoulders. Yang has light shite hair with slightly darker silver ends. I sighed. "Brother?" I said closing my eyes. "Yes?" Yang answered. "Should we pay a visit to our dear older brother?" I asked as he had a shock expression. "We need to see him, Yin...But you know he probably will want our heads. Maybe we can just go visit Momiji?" He asked trying to change the subject. I smiled. "Anything for you, Yang." I said standing up. "Do you think they suspect us?" he asked me. I shook my head. "They can't. I was killed remember. They don't know i'm still alive." I said winking. "But at some point we will have to confront them, right sister?" He said worringly. I nodded. "Yes. But for now, they will be kept in the dark. We also cannot tell anyone. Maybe we can join their school?" I said. "I will work on enrollment papers." Yang said. "Thank you, Yang. I love you." I said hugging him. He blushed then hugged back. "We maybe out casts in the zodiac and Sohma family but we still have each other." I said. It was true. We were just about the same as Kyo. Only that our animal isn't considered a zodiac and made out to be just a dog. We have had a couple of fight with Shigure about that. Some people in the Sohma household still cared for us though. I was snapped out of thought by some movement in the woods I heard. "Get down." I told Yang who did as told. "Still. I've never seen a fox of that color before. It can't be native." She said. I smilled. _She's still thinking of that? Persistant._ I looked up and turned around once they left. "Deer." I said as my eyes dialated on the deer infront of me. "Yin, no." Yang said.I calmed down. "Sorry. you know how foxes like deer meat. Instinct." I said laughing as he sweat dropped. I smilled at him and he smilled back. "We're so different, brother." I said as we touched foreheads. I was always the more calm and loved to be outside, especially near water, but Yang likes being inside and near a fire place. I like winter and autumn and he likes summer and spring. I never went to church with dad when we were little but he went with mom. I grew up with my dad and he grew up with my mom. "We are...It's good this way." he said as we parted. We walked to the highschool, not being spotted. "What can I do for you two?" A man asked us. "We would like to enroll here." Yang said. I was never that good at talking to strangers but he seemed to make friends wherever he went with his bright and cheery smile. "Certainly just need you to fill out some forms in my office then return them back to me. You can start the next day." He said as we walked to his office. "Here." he said opening a door. i walked in and was handed some papers. I filled out the papers.

 **First Name:** Yin

 **Last Name:** Sohma

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** White

 **Height:** 5 ft 3 in.

 **Relatives:** Yang Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma.

 **Yang's file**

 **First Name:** Yang

 **Last Name:** Sohma

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** White and Silver

 **Eye color:** Dark Grey **(A/N Enough to be concidered black but you can still see the pupil)**

 **Height:** 6 ft 9in.

 **Relatives:** Yin Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma.

 **Yin's P.O.V**

I handed our papers over. "Tell our new teacher not to say our names when we are introduced. We wanna keep that a secret for now." I said sternly to the princable. He nodded. "You may go now. Here are your school uniforms." The princable said. "Do we have to wear these?" I asked not wanting to change from my normal black short off the shoulder dress and leggins, to a light blue shirt and a miniskirt. "No. But we prefer you to." He said. I sighed in releif. We thanked the man then went back outside, undetected. We got into the city and were walking when Yang's face got serious. "We're being followed." he said. "Does he know we're here, already?" I asked sighing. "I think so. Let's go back into the woods and try to loose them." he said as he started running. Sure enough we we're being followed by two of Akito's goons. I quickly hugged the closest man next to me and Yang grabbed my clothes and knocked the man out. He hugged the girl next to him and hugged her quickly then put both of our clothes in his fox mouth. The reason we both had the fox is becuase we are fraternal twins and the gene can be put into both kids. Yang is a white artic fox with dark eyes and a dark spot of fur on his forehead. I am a black and grey fox with light eyes and a white spot of fur. When we were born, we turned into the foxes our mother saw us and thought of the yin and yang symbol, so sh enamed us Yin and Yang. We finally reached the woods. "Let's go check on our family one more time. You go next time." I told Yang who nodded. I turned back into human form and so did Yang. We found that girl again. "Heres the plan. Hug her from behind then run away as fast as you can. Be quick." i said. he nodded and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms uickly around her then smoke appeared around them. I saw her cough in the smoke then he ran off. "What just happened?" She said outloud. She looked aroun but didn't see anything. "Must not have gotten enough sleep last night." She sighed walking to the house. "Close one." Yang said. "Let's go." I said. We walked to the house and I had Yang go out before me. I didn't want to draw any attention.

 **Yang's P.O.V**

I went up to the house to find the hole from yesterday had beeen fixed. From the scents inside I could tell Yuki, that girl, Shigure, Kyo, and Kagura were inside. I crawled closer to the house till I was at the front door. I heard a crash from inside and I ducked under the wood steps at the front of the house. "Damn rat!" Kyo yelled running outside. "Stupid rat." Yuki said. I crawled deeper back. "Cornered." I whispered. I saw everyone's attention directed towards Kyo and Yuki. Everyone being Kagura and that girl. Shigure was focused on a newspaper. I took the oppertunity and ran for it. I made it back to the woods undetected. "You alright, brother?" Yin asked me. I nodded and changed back to human form. "Let's make our way back to the city. I can pay for a hotel room." I said as we trudged back.


	2. The doubter

**Last Chapte** **r**

I took the oppertunity and ran for it. I made it back to the woods undetected. "You alright, brother?" Yin asked me. I nodded and changed back to human form. "Let's make our way back to the city. I can pay for a hotel room." I said as we trudged back.

 **Chapter 2**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Tohru woke up and got dressed. She put on her school outfit and packed her lunch. She placed her lunch in her bag and headed out early because the prince Yuki fan club members were being more active than usually. She walked to school and decided to go get breakfast with her two friends Saki and Arisa. She looked at the trees around her. "I hope they'll be there on time. I mean, it is early in the morning." Tohru thought outloud. It took her about 10 minutes to get to the place she was going to eat at. "Tohru! Over here!" Arisa called to her from across the restaurant. Tohru waved and walked over to sit with them "Hey Arisa. Hey Saki." She said with a warm smile. "Hello Tohru. Your electric waves are different than normal...What's wrong?" Saki asked. Saki had always been a little weird but Tohru managed and didn't mind. She thought that's what makes her special is her ability to tell when people are sad or extra happy even when they don't physically show it. She was also happy to have a strong friend like Arisa to help and stand up for her when needed. Arisa neverminded that people called her a yankee but thought of it as people knowing she is strong and won't hesitate to rough someone up for a friend. "Oh nothing. Just a little something i've been thinking about lately. Don't worry." Tohru said smilling again. A waitress cam over to take their orders. Tohru ordered a stack of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and some tea since Arisa and Saki already ordered their drinks. Arisa ordered eggs, bacon, and cinnamon toast. Saki ordered soup. "Thank you." Tohru said to the waitress as she walked away. "Can I ask you two something?" Tohru asked suddenly. Saki nodded. "Of course. What is it?" Arisa asked sipping her coffee. "have any of you seen a black fox with a white spot of fur on it's head? I saw one the other day and I can't get it out of my mind." Tohru asked the two girls who looked at each other. "I haven't seen anything like that." Arisa said. "Are you feeling alright, Tohru?" Saki asked slightly concerned. Tohru nodded. "I'm fine. Just shooken up a little bit." she answered. "Here you go." The waitress said walking to their table with her hands full of plates. "Thank you!" Tohru said picking up her fork. The waitress was about to leave when she was bumped into and dropped Tohru's tea onto the table, spilling it. "Sorry." A girl said running out of the building. "Huh. weird." Tohru said eating her pancakes. Tohru didn't get a good look at the girls face or what she was wearing but noticed her very dark hair color. "Hey, Tohru. We should get to school." Arisa said standing up about 30 minutes later. "Ok. Let's all walk together." Tohru said as Arisa and Saki agreed. "Hey, Ally. Put the bill on my tab!" Arisa yelled to the waitress. The lady gave her a thumbs up and a big grin.

 **Yin's P.O.V**

I walked out of the building. "What was that?" I asked Yang. He laughed akwardly. I sighed. "Let's just go to school." he said. I nodded. We walked to the school and I giggled. "I don't need to go here." I said. "C'mon Yin...It'll be fun." Yang said. "Ok, brother. But incase I don't like it here, which ankles should I break 1 or two?" I d. "I-It was your idea!" He held his hands up in protest. "Tch. Whatever." I said. We walked into the building and I saw Yuki being surrounded by three girls. "damn rat." I heard Kyo say. "Hey, Kyo." Yang said I didn't want to spoil my fun yet so I sat behind a set of lockers but I could still hear the conversation. Kyo was speechless as well as Yuki who looked over just in time. "Y-Yang?! What are you doing here?!" Kyo said utterly confused. "Wanted to get a taste of life. Well, without Akito breathing down my back." Yang answered. "He might kill you, you know." Yuki said walking over, the girls following him. I stood up. "So, how you doing?" Kyo asked. "Good." Yang said. Yang and Yuki are good friends. I'm not saying Kyo doesn't like my brother, it's just him and yuki are closer. On the other hand, Kyo is like my third brother. I would never be in a relationship with him but he is my best friend. I absolutely hate the rat. "How are you handling the... _incident_?" Yuki asked. Yang laughed. "That's another reason why I'm here." He said, confusing the two infront of him. "I wanna show you two something." He said. He looked back at the lockers and wolf whistled. "Come on out." he said. I walked out of my spot and saw Kyo and Yuki's eyes widen. "Hello, boys." I said with a seductive smile that I rarely use. "Y-Yin?!" Kyo said. "I thought you.." "Died? You think too little of me Kyo." I said. "Is it really you?" He asked. I punched him in the gut. "It...is.." he said falling to the floor. Those girls from before stood in front of Yuki. "Don't touch our Yuki!" The one in the front yelled. "Tch. Don't bother. I don't waste my time with rodents." I said. The girl almost growled. I felt something get put on my head. I looked over to see Yang with his hand on my head. "What class are we in?" I asked. "That one." Yang pointed to a class. "T-That's ours." Kyo said standing back up. I sighed. "Damn it." I said. "What's going on?" A girl asked walking up to us. "You always surrounded by girls, rat?" I asked. The girl stopped walking and looked at me then to Kyo and Yuki. "Can I talk to you all for a second..." She said. We all walked to the roof top. "Does she know?" she asked. Kyo laughed. "I hope so. He didn't erase your memory before he threw you off that cliff, did he?" he asked. I shook my head. "Off a cliff?!" the girl asked me. "long story short, I'm glad trees exist." I said simplifying the story. "So, are you family?" She asked me. I nodded. "I'm Yin Sohma. This is my brother, Yang Sohma." I said. "Tohru Honda!" She said cheerfully holding out her hand. I stared at her. She akwardly pulled her hand back. "Sorry. She's not a people person." Yang said laughing. Suddely the doors to the rooftop burst open. It was Momiji. "Yin!" he yelled running up to me and hugging me. "Hey 'Miji." I said smilling. "She has a soft spot for kids." Yang told Tohru. I gave him a death glare. "I thought you died!" Momiji said crying. "I have to take care of you, Hiro, and Kisa." I told him. He smilled. "Can you still do it?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I can still turn into my forbidden zodiac animal." I said. Tohru looked confused. "Our zodiac was erased from the memory of every person on earth. Since then, the year of the fox was just halfed between the cat and dog." Yang explained. "You love to talk, don't you?" I asked as his sweat dropped. "Two days after she fell-*ahem*-was thrown off the cliff, I went to get her remains and I found that she had made a sort of home down there. We decided to go training as to get stronger." Yang said. "I don't get it. Why where you two exiled?" Tohru asked. "If you need to know, one rule of the Sohma family is to not let anyone know of your secret and if, somehow, someone does find out they cannot tell anyone. Well, my old friend Sora was being harrased in an alley one day. I went to help her and accidentally got into a possition with one of the guys attacking her and my curse went off. Sora was terrified and left me. She told everyone in our school and they all teased me for it, called me a monster and crap. Well, our oldest s-brother found out and decided I did wrong by letting her find out and punished me for it. Soon after I made amens with Sora and promised her I was not the monster she took me as." I said. "That doesn't expla-" "Let me finish." I interupted Tohru. Bad thoughts were begining to flood back. "One day I snuck Sora into the main house of the Sohma family and brother found out. Sora apparently still didn't beileve that I wasn't dangerous. She went snooping around the house and in one room she saw our older brother. I had told her not to disturb him before hand but she didn't listen and she attacked him. She was faught off due to her lack of strength. I was blamed for letting her in. Her memory was erased and I was forced to leave every bit of contact to the outside world. In the end I broke a law and I had not been given a second chance." I said. "That's terrible... forced to be forgotten like that. I feel bad for you." Tohru said. "How can you? You don't know me. I don't know you." I said. I stood up and covered my eyes with my hair. My dark sheild. My dark walls. My safety. "Yin..." yang said standing up too. I started crying. "I-I'm sorry...I just hate him." I said still crying. Suddenly Kyo pulled me into a hug. I pushed my head into his chest. Yang joined the hug. I held it for a second then pushed away. "I-I'm going home. oh, and Yang...Expect broken ankles when you get back too. both." I said. "And Tohru, was it? Just because Kyo and big brother like you doesn't mean I like you yet...Be glad I said _yet._ " I said running back inside then out to the front doors.


	3. The next Sohma The next curse

**Last chapter**

And Tohru, was it? Just because Kyo and big brother like you doesn't mean I like you yet...Be glad I said _yet._ " I said running back inside then out to the front doors.

 **Current chapter**

 **Yin's P.O.V**

I was right out side Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure's house. I sighed. Yang had decided to stay the night over to catch up with them. I looked up to see Yang and Kyo laying on the roof. "Hey." I said climbing up the lader to get onto the roof with them. "Been a while since I've heard you be so casual." Yang said. "Yeah. Akito had me on edge for the longest time...Now, I'm fine knowing I have family left." I said smilling. Kyo smilled back. I pushed a peice of by hair behind my ear and sat down. "When are we going to see he-him again?" Yang asked. I shrugged. "Don't know but I want to see every one again before we do. Our last check off the list." I said. I layed back and looked at the sky. A bird flew above us. I let out a soft whistle and it landed on my now outstrechted finger. "They missed me." I giggled. "I still wanna learn how you did that, Yin." Kyo said pouting. "Kazuma didn't teach you everything. Neither can I." I said as the bird whistled in agreement and I giggled again. Kyo growled then stood up. "Fight me!" He said with a fist. I got up. "Wrong move, cat." I caid quickly running behind him then swiping his foot with mine, making him fall then kicking his back with my knee. "Damn it." He said. "You still need some work, Kyo. Your reflexes have gotten better though. I can tell." I said trying to encourage him. He grinned the hopped back up. "Hello, Yin." Tohru said climbing up the ladder. "Oh, Hey Tohru." I sat back down. "How's it going up there. Heard something." Shigure called. Kyo laughed. "I just reminded Kyo who is teh strongest of us two!" I called back as Kyo almost popped a vein then cooled down. Shigure looked at us with unsure eyes. "What? You think we're gonna actually beat each other up, Shigure?" I asked. Suddenly a few people came running down the road leading to the house. It was Kisa, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Hatori. "See! On the roof! I told you she was back!" Momiji said as Kisa began to cry and the others jaws dropped. I smilled and jumped off the roof. I landed with a small thud but was ok. "Hey!Been a while, guys!" I said waving while running to them. "I-I thought...You were k-killed..." Kisa said between cries. "As I told 'Miji, I have to be here to care for you, him, and Hiro." I hugged her. She calmed down. "I can't believe your really here, Yin!" Hatsuharu said walking up to me. I giggled. "Well. Then don't! Anyway, I'm still here! Moving, breathing, and living!" I smiled and so did he. "I guess that leaves Kagura to see then you know who we have to see.."Yang said walking up to me next. I sighed. "Later." i deadpanned. He nodded then went back. "So, what do you want to do?" Momiji asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. "C-Can we go to a movie?" Kisa asked. I smilled and nodded as we walked off.


	4. When shall I fall, brother?

**Last chapter**

And Tohru, was it? Just because Kyo and big brother like you doesn't mean I like you yet...Be glad I said _yet._ " I said running back inside then out to the front doors.

 **Current chapter**

 **Yin's P.O.V**

I was right out side Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure's house. I sighed. Yang had decided to stay the night over to catch up with them. I looked up to see Yang and Kyo laying on the roof. "Hey." I said climbing up the lader to get onto the roof with them. "Been a while since I've heard you be so casual." Yang said. "Yeah. Akito had me on edge for the longest time...Now, I'm fine knowing I have family left." I said smilling. Kyo smilled back. I pushed a peice of by hair behind my ear and sat down. "When are we going to see he-him again?" Yang asked. I shrugged. "Don't know but I want to see every one again before we do. Our last check off the list." I said. I layed back and looked at the sky. A bird flew above us. I let out a soft whistle and it landed on my now outstrechted finger. "They missed me." I giggled. "I still wanna learn how you did that, Yin." Kyo said pouting. "Kazuma didn't teach you everything. Neither can I." I said as the bird whistled in agreement and I giggled again. Kyo growled then stood up. "Fight me!" He said with a fist. I got up. "Wrong move, cat." I caid quickly running behind him then swiping his foot with mine, making him fall then kicking his back with my knee. "Damn it." He said. "You still need some work, Kyo. Your reflexes have gotten better though. I can tell." I said trying to encourage him. He grinned the hopped back up. "Hello, Yin." Tohru said climbing up the ladder. "Oh, Hey Tohru." I sat back down. "How's it going up there. Heard something." Shigure called. Kyo laughed. "I just reminded Kyo who is teh strongest of us two!" I called back as Kyo almost popped a vein then cooled down. Shigure looked at us with unsure eyes. "What? You think we're gonna actually beat each other up, Shigure?" I asked. Suddenly a few people came running down the road leading to the house. It was Kisa, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Hatori. "See! On the roof! I told you she was back!" Momiji said as Kisa began to cry and the others jaws dropped. I smilled and jumped off the roof. I landed with a small thud but was ok. "Hey!Been a while, guys!" I said waving while running to them. "I-I thought...You were k-killed..." Kisa said between cries. "As I told 'Miji, I have to be here to care for you, him, and Hiro." I hugged her. She calmed down. "I can't believe your really here, Yin!" Hatsuharu said walking up to me. I giggled. "Well. Then don't! Anyway, I'm still here! Moving, breathing, and living!" I smiled and so did he. "I guess that leaves Kagura to see then you know who we have to see.."Yang said walking up to me next. I sighed. "Later." i deadpanned. He nodded then went back. "So, what do you want to do?" Momiji asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. "C-Can we go to a movie?" Kisa asked. I smilled and nodded as we walked off. "Oh, and Shigure. I'm staying here with you guys for a while. You and that damn rat can handle me for a bit." i winked.

 **3 days later**

I woke up to a crash. I walked into the living room to see Kagura clinging on to Kyo. "Kagura! Get off!" Kyo yelled. I leaned against the door. I watched as Kagura hugged Kyo so hard he couldn't breath. "Kagura." I said she blinked and looked at me. "You." She said shaking. "Long time no see. I think you might wanna let go of Kyo. He's gonna die." I pointed to Kyo as he turned purple. "Oh!" She squeaked, dropping him. He gasped. "Thanks." "Don't mention it, cat." I winked. Kagura grew a deadly aura. "Chill." I held my hands up in defense. "Hey Kagura!" Tohru said waving as she walked in the room. "Tohru!" Kagura yelled, hugging Tohru. "Hey." Yang said walking in. "Still as beautiful as ever Kagura." He winked. "I will cut your throat open, brother." I closed my eyes in annoyance as a vein popped and Yang gulped. "Anyway..." he said. "Ooh. Kyo I missed you so much." Kagura said again clinging to Kyo. "Why didn't you call?!" She then put Kyo into a head lock. The phone rang. "I got it." I said running to the phone to avoid the situation.

"Hello?"

"Um...Hello?"

"Look if this is a prank-"

"You never said you where in town, my dear sister."

I nearly dropped the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sour tone.

"My, My. Such a fowl temper."

"I have every right to give you punishment. Maybe that brother of yours would like to take your place."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" I yelled, steaming with anger. "Sis? Who is it?" Yang asked. "You listen here. I have no buisness with you and I never will again. As for you threatening my brother, you'd have to kill me before you get to him! And to be honest...I'D REALLY LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! " I yelled as I slammed the phone down, breaking it. I was shaking. "Y-Yang? You ok?" Kyo asked. "Who was it?" Yang asked again. "A-Akito." I hid my eyes in my hair. "And you spoke to him like that?!" Kyo screamed. I nodded. "I'm going to confront him tomorrow." I said as Yang gripped my shoulders. "You can't! He'll kill you!" "Brother." I was crying. My brother backed down. "I'm going tomorrow." I said as I left the room. I ran into that damned mouse. "You've got a death wish if you want to go back." he said. "And you've always been Akito's little lap dog, haven't you?" I smilled. He gritted his teeth. "Go get some sleep you damn rat. Who knows, maybe you can come witness my death a second time." I winked and went to my room, locking the door.


	5. See you later

**WARNING: Death in chapter**

3rd P.O.V

Yin and Yang walked to the main house. "You feeling ok, sis? You look more pale than normal." Yang pointed out. "In all honesty...I'm completely terrified of what's going to happen once we see our sister again." Yin said as she quickly covered her mouth then looked to make sure no one heard. "Coast clear." Yang said. Yin sighed. "Only few people know Akito's true gender. I fear that today might be the day you need to restrain yourself a little and let me do all the talking for once, brother." she said. She stopped walking and put her black hair into a high pony tail then started braiding it. "What's that for?" Yang asked his sister. "We've got to look presentable brother. Which is why you need this." Yin said as she pulled a hairbrush out of her new black handbag. "Whatever." Yang said as Yin brushed his hair. "When did you last brush you hair?" Yin asked. Yang didn't answer. "Baka." Yin said while lightly hitting him in the arm with the brush. They finished then started walking again. "Hey sis. It's been a while since we've been here." Yang said. "Come now. I don't think Akito would have moved on us." Yin sighed and continued walking. They finally made it. "You ready?" Yang asked putting a hand on the door handle. "Let me go in. If he asks for your pressence, then you will come in. For now, just me." Yin said with cold eyes. Her emotions had been shut off since the phone call. She opened the door. "Ah. My dear sister. Hello." Akito welcomed in Yin. "Where might our brother be-" "Don't bring him into this anymore." Yin then looked down. "Please, God." she said. "Now Now. What to do with you. 1. you disobeyed my orders and didn't stay dead. and 2. you talk to me as if I'm nothing to you." Akito said. She stood up and put a hand on Yins head. Akito then grabbed Yin's ponytail and pulled it. "Gah!" Yin screamed. Suddenly, Yang burst in. "Yin!" he yelled as his sister was thrown to the floor. "Stop!" Yang yelled as Yin was thrown again. "Akito!" Yang grabbed Akito and held her back. "Damn it. Run! Get out!" Yin yelled./ Yin steadily got up and ran to them. "GET OFF!" She yelled pulling her brother off. "What are you doing?" Yang asked. "What are _you_ doing?! You can't attack our god like that!" Yin yelled. "You seem to forget I have the upper hand. I am the god of this family and have control over everything. You shall be punished for that." Akito said pointing to Yang. Yin looked down with sad eyes. "Yang, go." Akito said. Yang stood there. "Go brother. I'll work something out. I'll get you out of this." Yin whispered to Yang as he nodded and walked out of the room.

 **IN HATORI'S OFFICE**

Akito, Yin, Hatori, and Yang where in Hatori's office. A white opperation table sat in the middle of the room. "Hello everyone. have called you here to express a matter of importance." Akito said. Yin turned around to face her brother. "I take the place of my brother. I'll take the punishment again." Yin said shocking Yang. "You can't! Yin, he'll kill you! Again!" Yang yelled. "Who knows what's going to happen to you! You can't do-" a slap was heard. Yin covered her eyes in her dark hair. She slapped her brother very hard. "Don't you think I know that?" Yin asked. "Don't you think I know that I'm going to die? That I'm not going to get the same miracle that happened to me last time to happen again? Well I do and that's why I'm doing this. I can't live knowing you would be killed becuase of me." Yin locked eyes with Yang. "You can't stop me and neither can anyone else. I'm doing this no matter what." Yin said sitting getting onto the table. Yang ran to Yin and grabber her shoulders while suddenly Akito put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to leave." she said. Yang growled like a wild animal. "Brother." Yin said laying down as Hatori filled a vile with a liquid. "You can't be seriously be sitting there just going with this!" Yang yelled. Hatori put the needle attached to the vile inside. Yin's eyes closed, hiding tears. Hatori looked sad as he put the needle into Yin's arm. "Brother...Calm down. Let me tell you something." Yin smilled. Yang stopped and stared at Yin. "Listen Yang because I don't have long. To the outside world, we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family fueds and secrets, family greifs and joys. We live outside the touch of time. **(A/N Quote by Clara Ortega)** No matter what just remember the times we had. The times we laughed, cried, got mad. Everything. Just promise me you'll be good and quit being such an idiot. Love you little brother." Yin said with tears streaming down her face and a slight smiled. Time slowed for Yang. His eyes widened as Yin started foaming at the mouth and fell back onto the table with her back arched in pain. Yang watched in horror. Yin put her hand out to him and he grabbed it over Hatori's shoulder. She smilled as Yang was pushed out of the door by Hatori. "You shouldn't watch this." he said. "At least let me bury her." Yang said falling to his knees. "Hey. What's up?" Kyo asked walking up to Yang who was crying. "Woah. What happened?" Kyo asked. Kyo waited a bit with Yang. Suddenly, the door opened. "Kyo leave." Akito said. Kyo looked at them cautiously then left. "You may bury your sister but you can't on the Sohma family grounds. Take her somewhere else." Akito said. Yang looked at his sister on the table. Her arms dangled off the table in a position that made Yang guess she had been held down. Her eyes wheren't closed and her leg's where bruised a bit from kicking. Yang picked up her body and made sure no one saw him. He took Yin to a clearing in the forest. "Remember this, sis? We always played here as kids. We planted stuff for your garden on somedays and on others I saved my princess sister from a castle." Yang layed Yin's body down in the middle of the clearing. Some animals came out of the forest. "Hey guys. See, Yin? T-They came to wish you goodbye." Yang now was in full tears, crying rivers. Yang noticed two foxes, one was smaller than the other. The bigger one was in front of the small one. "Hey little guy. Take care of your sister little guy, because before you know it...She'll fall right in between your paws." Yang sniffled as two rabbits came forth. They started digging. "Thanks guys." Yang said picking up Yin. A little while later, the bunnies finished burrowing and Yin was placed inside the hole. Some deer came out and pushed the dirt. "Thank you. She always had a soft spot for all of you wildlife. No matter what kind." Yang laughed and cried at ther same time. Suddenly, a bunch of butterflies flew onto the grave and just stayed there. A small sprout grew in the middle of them. "Still giving your thanks, huh sis? You always where the better sibl-ling." Yang broke down crying. He let the animals pay their respects and left. "I know your watching Yin. I know your laughing up there with everyone else. The one's who had to bear this curse before us and the others who suffered under the God's wrath. This shitty family needs to get a grip, don't ya think?" Yang laughed a bit. He felt a warmth flood onto his hand and closed it. "You always hold my hand."


	6. The half of the whole

**With Tohru**

Tohru saw Yang walk through the door. Kyo ran to him. "Explain." he said. Yang's eyes were covered. "Um..Yang? Where's Yin?" Tohru asked. Yang tensed up and Kyo's eyes widened. "She's gone." Yang said as Kyo grabbed his shirt. "How?!" He yelled. "Hatori and Akito. Injection." Yang was now crying. "I burried her in the forest where we played as kids." he said as Kyo ran out of the door. Tohru was in shock. She had not met this Akito before but 'he' sounded terrable. "Tohru. Your not allowed to go to the main house anymore. People will come and visit." Yuki said walking around the corner. "Where is she?" Kyo asked turning around. "I'll take you." Yang said. They walked out of the house. Yang led Kyo to the clearing in the forest. Kyo saw the lummp in the ground adn the little sprout. "No." his eyes where big. Yang got the flashback to Yin's light white colored eyes giving one last little shine from her tears as the life drained out of her. He clenched his fist and fell to his knees. He then remembered something. He took out a small necklace he always caried in his back pocket. It had a charm on it with dark fox fur and light fox fur in it. Both from Yin and Yang. "You took a bullet for me sis. I can't thank you because you did something I would never dream you would. If it were me I would just kick Akito's ass but you had to step in and be the older sibling. I'm not mad just want some closure. Can I?" Yang asked putting the necklace on. A warmth washed over him that made him feel nice. It was friendly and comforting. It was Yin. "Thanks." Yang took a deep breath. "Miss and love you, sis."

 **Two days later**

"You sure your gonna be ok?" Tohru asked. "Yeah. I've gotta make sure Yin didn't die in vein. I'm gonna miss her and this is gonna be hard but I'll have her guidance." Yang said. "This is weird. I've never been much of a spiritual person...Guess a family death changes people." Yang joked. "Well. What do you plan to do?" Shigure asked. "Make a place where people that feel deserted from the Sohma family. Protect those who have been hurt by something. Save them." Yang said. "Hope it all goes well. We'll visit sometime." Kyo said. "I've got no clue where to start thanking you all. I think Yin would agree when I say that you've all been so good to us. I think I'm gonna go visit her by the way." Yang said. "Don't worry 'bout it. We got your back no matter what!" Kyo said patting Yang's back. "I'm gonna go now. Don't want to keep Yin waiting." Yang gave them a sort of two finger salute. "Au revoir!" Shigure said waving a fan. "Bye Yang! say hi to Yin for me!" Tohru said. Yang nodded and ran down the trail.

 **Yin's grave**

"We've got good family Yin...They all love you even though they still had so much to learn about you." Yang said. A small wind blew through the trees as Yang sat next to a small cross he put on the grave. "I guess you agree. Hey, remember when we where kids and we left the main house. We were running from the people who abandoned us. I didn't understand what was going on but I followed. Followed you because I trusted you. I still do. I miss our times we had. I will fullfill your wishes and never forget them. I'll pass them on to my children and their children etc." Yang said. The same warmth from the other day washed over him. "One half of a whole." he said as he imagined Yin sitting next to him, head on his shoulder. "See ya, sis. Take care." Yang said walking away.

 **4 years later**

Yang was sitting in his office. He had become the leader of the 'rebellion' as he called it. The rebellion was a in the forest somewhere and had saved many lives from the Sohma house. People who wanted out of their God's reach. "Sir. You have visitors." A lady said to Yang he nodded. The doors open and stood before him was Kyo and Tohru holding hands. Behind them, a little boy. "Hey guys!" Yang ran up to them and hugged them. "Careful with her." Kyo said when he got to Tohru. Yang looked at Kyo questioningly. Kyo pointed to Tohru's stomach. "Wow! Congrats! And whose this little guy?" Yang asked noticing the little boy. "I'm Hajime. This is my mom and dad." The little boy said. "Hajime, this is your uncle Yang." Kyo said. "Uncle? Sweet." Yang smilled and shook hands with Hajime. "Oh, wait a sec." he said walking to his desk. He rumeged through a drawer and picked out a picture. "Here she is." Yang handed Hajime a picture of Yin. "Who is it?" Kyo asked bending down to look. His eyes looked sad. "It's you Aunt Yin." Yang said. "She would be so proud of you Kyo." Yang said. "Would? Why that word?" Hajime asked. "Well...You see, buddy. Your Aunt is away on a trip right now and won't be back for a long time." Yang said putting a shoulder on Hajime's little shoulder. "If she were here right now, she would say you are lucky to have parents like these." Yang said. Hajime looked confused. "Why's that?" he said. "Your mom is one of the bravest people we know. You father on the other hand, might be a little stupid from time to time-" "Hey!" "-ahem. Is also one of the strongest people we know. Together they'll help you acheiv great things." Yang said with a smile. "Thank you, Yang." Tohru said. "No problem, Tohru. Oh, Kyo. Can I ask you something?" Yang asked pulling Kyo aside. "Does he know about the c-a-t?" he asked. "No and he didn't turn into a cat at birth which means he doesn't have the curse. It's over. It's broken." Kyo smiled. "Lucky." Yang laughed. "I've still got mine. I don't think I wan't it to end frankly." he said. "Why?" kyo asked, shocked. "Makes me different. Sets me apart from the rest." Yang smiled. "That's weird." Kyo said. "What's weird?" Yang asked. "That's exactly how I would describe you and your sister." Kyo smiled and closed his eyes. Yang stared at him. He felt the warmth wash over him again. "I know that right now Yin would be giving you the biggest hug right now. You where her favorite." Yang said. Kyo laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was you." Kyo said. "Maybe. I guess I'll know when I see her next time." Yang said walking back to Tohru. "Be too quick about it and she'll be pissed. Take too long and she'll also be pissed." Kyo joked. Tohru gave him a stern look. "Language." Hajime said. "Anyway, we should get going. We've got to get something to eat." Tohru said picking up Hajime. "Ok. See you later!" Kyo yelled as he waved and walked out of the office. "Bye, Kyo!" Yang said. "Oh, Tohru. i just wanted to let you know that even though she never said it, Yin thought of you like a sister. She highly trusted you and gave you the highest respect...most times." Yang said.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Bye Kyo! We're off to grab a bite to eat!" Yin yelled. "Bye!" Kyo yelled back. "Be careful!" Tohru yelled too. "We will!" Yang yelled. Yin walked and closed her eyes. "She's a nice girl. I really like her and so does Kyo. At least he seems to anyway. I guess that I'm just too afraid to trust someone else into our relationship that much after Akito's actions. I want her to be like our sister but I just don't think I can handle that kind of thing again for a little while." Yin said outloud. She then turned to Yang and gave him an icy-glare. "Don't tell her I said that." she said. "Don't worry sis. You secret is safe with me." Yang smilled. "Hey, Yang?" Yin asked. "Do you think she'll have her children call me Aunt?" she asked her brother. "Definitly." Yang winked. For the first time in a long time, Yang saw Yin's eyes sparkle with delight. She let out a small 'eep' as her mind wandered.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Yang smiled. "She would love to be called Aunt if she could hear this right now. She really liked you but didn't want to deal with more heartbreak than she had already with Akito. I wish she was here now to see how much you and Kyo have grown in such little time." he said. Tohru smilled. "Thank you, Yang." Tohru and Kyo said. "Tell Aunt Yin that I want to meet her, when she comes back!" Hajime yelled as he walked out the door with his parents. "I will buddy. I will." Yang waved as the door shut. He put his back to the door. "You hear that, Yin? He wants to meet you." he said looking up to the heavens. "You are loved."


End file.
